1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus for assisting a steering force of steering of a vehicle by a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is provided an apparatus of a related art in which an armature is rotated along with an output shaft by electromagnetic operation by supplying a current from a lead wire to a wiring by way of a brush brought into contact with a commutator, a front end portion of the output shaft is press-fitted to a hole for press-fitting of a connecting member, or an input shaft is coupled to a spline hole of a connecting member by a spline and therefore, a rotational torque of the output shaft is transmitted to the input shaft for assisting a steering force for steering (refer to, for example, JP-A-2001-8402 (paragraphs [0018]-[0024], FIG. 1)).